lost and found
by I aM inSAnE-ly smexy
Summary: what if lady of the autumn court and helion high lord of day court had more then 1 child the had rosemary. beron found out and three days later the last of autumn court was on her death bed. what if rosemary was hidden away and Eris kept her hidden with a promise to his mother " keep her safe" mentions of rape, death of characters and swearing I will put warnings.
1. hide and seek

_this story is based after the war. helion and lady of the night court had another affair and the last gave birth to rosemary who was albino and had white hair with very light blue eyes. Beron found out that his wife and helion hat an affair and slowly his wife started to die, on her death bed she asked Eris to look after rosemary, so he kept her hidden from his father in the hunting hut rosemary and Eris became close Friends._

with leaves falling around me like rain I open my eyes and smiled faintly. Eris always sucked at hiding. I ran up a tree and jumped on the roof I snuck up behind behind Eris silently "boo" I yelled giving Eris a fright and making him fall off the roof I doubled over with laughter Eris called out from the ground "not funny" I jump down off the roof and helped my older brother up. we played a few more rounds and then a huge bang went off causing eris and i to jump "what was that" eris said nervously "were you SCARED" i luahged "NOOOOOO" Eris said defensively "liar liar pants on fire" i teased Eris just rolled his eyes at me, another huge bang went off and a firework shot into the air "those are for the new years solstice" i said admiring the fireworks lighting up the sky. Eris and i decided to climb onto the roof and watch the fireworks. i like watching the sky being lit up with colours such as blue and green (my two favourite colours) soon the fireworks stopped and you could see the stars. we watched the stars for a woke the we saw a shooting Star " make a wish rosemary" Eris whispered softly, i close my eyes and wish wish more then anyone or anything had ever wished before. "what did you wish for" Eris asked me his voice cutting through the silence "i can't tell you or it won't come true" i answered smiling m, suddenly Eris's eyes lit up and he said "you know what we should do" "what" i asked trying to remain serious, but failing nectar Eris's excitement was contagious "we should light candle and send them down the river" he answered "OMG!!! that's a great idea" we both jumped off of the roof and raced inside it was dark so we lit the lamps. Eris found the candles and we ran to the lake being high Fae we did not get puffed, we put the candles and and watched them float down the river. today had been the best day of my life.


	2. found

the next day...

i awoke with a jump, today was my birthday i jumped out of bed and looked at the top bunk, the bed was nicely made and Eris wasn't there it didn't look like he even slept. my joy fading i walked into the kitchen and saw a letter addressed to me i opened it reluctantly it said "I'm so sorry rosemary, i couldn't be there for your birthday father was wondering why i had been away for so long and he wanted me to come home otherwise he was going to send my brother's to find me hope you like your present, it took me 3 months to track down. with love Eris" i looked at the present, i wondered "hmm i wonder what took him so long to track down" i teared at the wrapping paper inside there was a book, but not any book one of the magical books i has been wanting to read one of these ever since Charlie told me about them (three years ago) i hugged the book to my chest and sighed. i lay down on my bed and studed the book 3 hours later i has almost finished the book when the door burst open, thinking it was eris i smiled and jumped up. my smile faded quicker than the fastest high Fae could run. the high lords sentries were standing in my door way i went to scream but it never came out. when i awoke we were walking to the castle i started twisting and turning trying to get loose from the magical binds keeping from using my powers, when we entered the castle my gag came free and i started screaming. i kicked the guard holding me in the shin and ran away i cut my hands free and started punching and using my powers. i screamed for eris, i screamed and screamed. Eris rushed into the room, and everything suddenly went still. absolute silence, absolute stillness. catching me of guard a sentry went to grab me, a sudden flurry of activity and noise speed through the halls. eris and i were fighting back to back. suddenly i was grabbed and forced in front of the high lord of autumn court. " well well well Eris i see you've done the job of finding rosemary for me" shock spread across Eris's face "yes yes i knew that my darling wife had another child with that high lord, and when you were disappearing for weeks on end i sent your brother's to follow you and you went to the hunting hut" Eris glared at his father and brothers "tut tut tut no need for resentment Eris" drawled his father "now miss rosemary any last words before I kill you" i just spat in his face. berons forehead creased "wait i have a few words" i said "mhm" beron answered "your sentries need to learn to tie ropes better" suddenly i stood up and raced over to Eris to help him but he told me to run. I ran and ran until I found herself at the border of the winter court and someone was there," hey there hello" the person turned around. "oh no" i groaned it was Kallias high lord of winter court man was i in for it "rosemary? what are you doing here" he asked confused "ummm..." i answered not wanting to say that beron had tried to kill me." rosemary you can trust me" he said in his icy voice of his" here come with me I'll take you to your father" he said draping his jacket on my shoulders i shivered. we winnowed to the day court were my father rushed out we puased and it was like everything had been frozen in time.

 _please reveiw and give me feedback_.


	3. princess

**thank you so much for reading pls review and give me feedback.**

 **disclaimer: still don't own acotar sadly.**

 **a special thanks to**

don't-call-me-nymphadora-112... thank you soo much for reviewing.

LLLSSSBBB964...heres yo update thanks for reviewing i actuals love reveiws.

everything was frozen and then everything was so fast i was being hugged and given drinks and food. then once everyone calmed down again, Lucien and my father took me to a room, a soundproof room with green and blue walls and plants everywhere. "Rosemary we need to tell you something" lucien said. "did someone die, did Eris die, omg did they kill Eris" I said all very fast. "no one died, Rosemary you are princess of day court". i froze, "p-p-p-princess" i managed to stutter "i am not a princess" I said forcefully, Lucien rolled his eyes and sighed. "this is going to be hard"

it took a few weeks to adjust to being a princess, I realised two days after coming that they were not going to give up. so i decided to be the bigger person and be a princess. we were eating lunch, and i was wearing a stupid dress colour of violet, that showed my backside, when they arrived. Rhys and his inner circle, cassian with his cocky grin, azriel hiding in the shadows, feyra looked so beautiful in her black dress. mor was wearing a bright red dress with little bits of jewelry around her neck, and amrens lips were curled as if she had been forced here. i smirked over my wine, i saw that cassian was looking at me, i wondered where his beloved nesta was. mor came over to greet us she hugged my father and brother and then she came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and whisoered in my ear "i think cassian likes you" and walked back to her spot and winked. "excuse me father" i got up and left the table, gesturing to cassian, who once i left the room followed with the excuse of needing the bathroom. Azriel and mor looked at each other and smirked. once i was out in the soundproof room, which i requested to be my room, "what is your problem" i snarled at cassian "i don't have a problem" "then why do you keep staring at me" there was silence as cassian tried not to tell her what was going to happen to her "YOUR GOING TO BE MARRIED OF TO SPRING" cassian bellowed, i stopped breathing and froze, "what" i whispered, cassian inwardly cursed himself for saying that. "your father is marrying you of to tamlin" cassian said quietly.

4 weeks later

"Rosemary, um...your going for a visit to spring court" Lucien said "you mean father requested you take me to spring court and marry me off to tamlin" i said "you can't do that, you saw what he did to feyre" i said panicky "I'm not making decisons here Rosemary" Lucien said "i don't want you to get married off to anyone right now hell your only 14" Lucien said in one breath "12" i muttered under my breath, she was twelve not fourteen. "YOUR FUCKING 12" Lucien said, then obeying his father he winnowed to spring court with a sad look in his eyes, i looked questioningly at him he walked me into the house and walked out, "I'm sorry rosemary" i tried to run out after him but i found, a wall of air, "HELP ME YOU RETARDED ASSHOLE" I screaned at Lucien, he whispered "sorry" and winnowed away. i smacked the wall again when tamlin said "others can go in and out you can not go out" "oh thanks don't think i realised" i sarcastically said "you better let me out right now or i am going to kill you" "I'd like to see you try" he said politely picking at his nails,i snarled at him.

 **pls reveiw and give me feedback i really love reveiws,...until you read again_**

ILLYRIAN MALFOY


	4. hostage

**Reveiws please,**

 **disclaimer: i do not own acotar sadly.** WARNING: mention of rape

sorry for such a short chapter.

 _Eris_

i watched as Rosemary ran from the room, Rosemary was fas, she could outrun the sentries as long as she stays focussed. i sighed a breath of relief, Rosemary was safe, she wasn't going to die at the age of 12. Beron and my remaining brothers glared at me, my father signaled to my brothers, they stalked over. i knew exactly what they were going to do, and it wasn't pretty. my brother charlie grabbed my arm and snapped it, my other brother shoved me on the floor and kicked me, he then grabbed my neck and squeezed it, then i was pulled up, held up by my neck and was punched, kicked. then when my father had enough he grabbed my shoulder and winnoed me to winter court in the freezing snow and left me there. i hope Rosemary got to her fayher safely.

 _Rosemary_

tamlin had me locked in the room i was staying in and he made regular visits, telling me that i was beautiful, and if we had kids they would be so very powerful and he tried to convince me to have intercourse with him. But i just spat in his face and he lifted my chin up "if you aren't going to cooperate i guess i will just have to force you, after all you have to get married to me amd bear my children" he said, i went more pale than possible, tamlin smirked and led me out of the room, and to his. i pushed away and tried to run but he held firmly.

i cried that night...

 _Lucien_

she's twelve father" "i know but tamlin offered us something that is more important than Jewels or anything like that" helion said "what did he offer" "grand children" my face went pale "she won't live through it shes only 12" "of course she wont but her children will if we save them" i was outraged, father took Rosemary to Tamlin and didn't care if she died or not "wait she won't willingly do that" Lucien said "oh of course not" "then how is she going to bear his children" " he will more than likely force her" at those words Lucien fainted.

 _tamlin_

Rosemary really was a sight, she had long white hair, pale skin, red lips and light blue eyes, he also didn't know how old she was. he heard something smash from upstairs. he ran up and opened the door, the window was open and there was a smashed vase on the floor he could see Rosemary running very fast towards summer court border.


End file.
